Love Feels Like Loneliness
by DarkLord33645
Summary: General Hux gets sick and tries to hide it from The First Order. But when Hux gets sick in front of Supreme Leader Snoke, Snoke doesn't care that Hux is sick, but their's someone in The First Order who does. ( Kylux )


General Armitage Hux is walking around starkiller base. He doesn't feel good. He feels like he's gonna throw up, but he's trying to hide it from The First Order. Hux is trying to look like the strong, powerful General he is. The young General is going around, giving orders like he usually does, but the strange feeling in his stomach is keeping on bothering him. It's really getting to him now. Armitage Hux takes a run for it, back to his room. Hux stops running right in front of Kylo Ren.

" Ren! " Hux screamed in fright. Kylo Ren is standing there, looking at Hux. " General, you don't feel so good. I can feel it with the force " Kylo Ren tells him. Hux is sweating. Hux runs off as fast as he can to his room. When Hux makes it into his room, he throws up. After he throws up a couple of times, Hux stands back up, wipes his mouth and leaves the room. Hux jumps in fright when he sees Kylo again." You're hiding something, Armitage. I know it " Kylo tells him.

" I don't have time for this, Ben " Armitage tells him.

Hux stomps away from Ben. Kylo turns around and looks at the young General. He knows theirs something wrong with General Hux. Kylo walks off. He wants to follow Hux. Later that day, Hux doesn't feel very good again. He stops ion his tracks, starting to sweat again. A lady calls for him. " General " the lady calls. Armitage looks at the lady. " Supreme Leader Snoke wishes to see you " the lady told him. Inside, Hux is scared, but simply says, " Excellent. I'll just see him in his throne room " . The General walks off. His stomach is turning, he just wants to puke again. Hux is also shivering. Does he have a fever as well? Hux is now in the throne room, walking towards his Supreme Leader, still trying to hide the fact that he's sick.

" General Hux " Snoke says. Hux gulps. Snoke stands up and starts walking towards the young man. " Luke Skywalker has been found. I'm afraid you're not letting are strategy change, young Hux " Snoke tells him. " I'm doing everything I can to please you, Supreme Leader " Hux told him. " Ah, but whatever you're doing is not pleasing me, General " Snoke said. Hux's shivering is more noticeable now. Snoke sees this and questions it.

" Why are you shivering, Armitage? Are you afraid? " Snoke asked. Hux doesn't answer. He just stands there and shivers.

" Answer Me " Snoke shouted.

Hux suddenly throws up on the floor. He is kneeing on the floor, clenching his stomach and shivering. " General " Snoke shouted angrily. Hux continues to shiver and throws up again. " I order you to go back to work, NOW! " Snoke shouted. " I - I " Hux stammered. " What is it, boy!? " Snoke asked.

" I'm too sick to work " Armitage answered. " I don't care if you're sick or tired, General. I said go back to work, NOW! " Snoke shouted. " Y - yes, Supreme Leader " Hux said. Hux slowly stood up and slowly walked out of the room while clenching his stomach. While Hux was back working around starkiller base, Kylo Ren walked up to him. " What is it, Ren? " Hux asked. " You're sick and you're working? " Kylo said. Hux shivered again. " I'm n- " Hux was cut off. " Don't lie to me... I know you're sick. I saw it happen while you were with Snoke " Kylo Ren told him. " Okay, okay, I admit it, I'm sick " Hux admitted quietly. " Armitage, Snoke can't let you work while you're sick like this " Kylo told him. " The Supreme Leader doesn't care that i'm sick, Ben " Hux told him. " You're coming with me " Ren said and took Hux's wrist, and pulled him away. Hux and Ren are now in Hux's room.

" Get it bed, Hux. I'll make you feel better " Ren said. Hux got into his bed and Ren got in after him. " Ben, I don't think the Supreme Leader would - " Armitage was cut of again, by Ben touching Hux's lips and shushing him.

" Relax Armitage and just enjoy " Ben tells him.

Armitage can't help but blush. Ben starts kissing Hux, when they stop kissing, Hux says, " You know we have to pretend to hate each other while we're not alone ". Kylo Ren smiles at the ginger. " Yes I l know. They have know idea how we actually feel about each other " Ben said with a smirk.

Ben started kissing Hux again, not saying a word to each other while they did so. As the night rolled on... General Armitage Hux felt better.

The End

Authors Note: Thank you for reading and thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews if you did any of them.


End file.
